A Curious Dream
by ShuileSmaragaid
Summary: This is a small bit of what I've been writing. This is a dream that Hermione had... VERY Lemony. If I add more, it will need an increased rating. Let me know what you think. That'll be how I decide if I keep posting. Hermione & Sirius


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The story-line, however, belongs to me.

A/N: Please review with ANY questions/comments. If I receive none, I won't keep posting this.

As she slept, Hermione had a most curious dream. She had been studying the news clipping of Sirius Black for hours, days, trying to figure out why he would come after Harry and how Harry, Ron, and herself could protect him. Hermione had a most unusual dream during the night. A dream about Sirius Black…

Hermione was cornered in her dormitory, against the wall by her bed. Upon entering her room, she had discovered Sirius Black waiting for her. And now, she was trapped, her back at the wall, her bed at her right. She had crossed the room to the opposite side from the door when she had realized she wasn't alone in the room.

Standing about three meters before her was Sirius Black, but he looked different than he did in the news clippings. The Azkaban striped clothes were gone and instead he wore expensive robes of silk and lace. The messy, dirty beard which adorned him was replaced by a clean-shaven face. The tired, tortured, worn lines that creased his sallow face, instead, were erased and a youthful, handsome, impetuous face were in their place along with a pearly white, crooked smile. His filthy, uncombed, and over-grown hair was now clean, gleaming, tidily cut, and much shorter, although still slightly long. He was a vision. Hermione was able to tell in Black's Azkaban photos that he was once very handsome and exuberant. As she looked at him now, she never expected him to be _th__is_ handsome.

He began advancing towards her, his wand in his hand. Hermione suddenly realized her own wand was nowhere in sight. She knew she was trapped. He kept coming closer, moving very slowly. His expression was one of playful mischief and lust, not of malice, which confused her. She knew she should be frightened, yet she felt… comfortable here, being alone with him and not having her wand. Curious. She redirected her attention toward the still advancing Sirius Black. He was only a meter from her now. Now, she was looking directly into his eyes. Him. Sirius Black. She felt herself begin to swoon at the sight of him. 'Lost in Sirius Black's eyes?!?! What am I doing?!?!' Hermione thought. 'He's a murderer. He's Sirius Black! Yet, I know he's not going to hurt me. I should be but I'm not frightened. Not of him. Not of Sirius…' As Hermione remained entranced by Sirius' mysterious grey eyes, she wondered if he could stare straight into her soul… Sirius stood directly before Hermione with an impish look and a sparkle in his eyes. Hermione didn't know when it had happened, but Sirius had lay his wand down on her bedside table.

"Hello Hermione" Sirius' silky voice echoed slightly in the empty room.

"Sirius…" Hermione uttered in a breathy whisper.

"I've been waiting for you up here. I thought we were meeting during lunch period," Sirius stated.

Hermione's mind began to spin. 'Why is he acting like he knows me? Why would we be meeting in my room? Wait a minute! The staircase to the girls' dormitory is enchanted so that boys cannot enter!' "How did you get up here without the stairs transfiguring into a slide?" Hermione stammered out.

"You've forgotten! I told you that I figured out a way to get up here my third year!" Hermione's face was agog. "I know," He said, " It shouldn't have taken me so long…"

Hermione shook off her surprise that anyone had figured out how to evade such an ancient spell. Sirius lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek with the backside of his fingers. As he did this, Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, shocked by her own reaction when he had stopped. Before she had time to set her mind aright, Sirius had cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. He was so gentle, but practiced, most especially he seemed to know every inch of her as though he had a map. Sirius' tongue darted out of his mouth to trace the lines of her lips, then drew her bottom lip into his mouth, savouring the taste and feel. Hermione had lost track of time and place, revelling in the feeling of his soft lips and experienced tongue. Hermione was unsure of when it had happened, but she felt Sirius' tongue in her mouth tasting every inch of it.

He began to tease her own tongue, enticing it to enter his mouth. When she obliged him, he sucked on it hungrily as though he wanted to drain every drop from her out through her tongue. As his kisses became more needy, she felt his right hand moving down her neck. His hand continued, after teasing a tender spot at the base of her neck, across her shoulder and slowly down her arm. His fingers lightly tracing her flesh. When he reached her wrist, his light touch changed. His touches became more insistent as he traced her hand, slowly wrapping his fingers around her wrist. Sirius took hold of Hermione's left wrist and tenderly drew it up, above her head, pinning it to the wall.


End file.
